Traitors of Lukedonia
by Crimsonbloodsrose
Summary: The Traitor Nobles discuss things after betraying the Noblesse. (Set before the Lord entered Eternal Sleep)


The sky was dark in Lukedonia, as it often was. A large manor house could be seen through the trees. What was once a lively and bustling place now laid still, and it seemed as though not even the birds dared make a sound. There was stillness throughout the area, and the silence was split only by the crunch of leaves underfoot as several beings made their way to the manor house.

Darkness lurked in every corner as five shadows walked together down a bleak hallway. At the end of the hall, a stout mahogany door stood tall in its frame. The door opened to reveal Lagus Tradio.

"Ah, you all have made it. Come in, come in." Ushering his guests inside, Lagus poured tea into cups and placed them upon the table in front of several leather couches.

Each being took a seat before one by one lowering their hoods to reveal their faces. Roctis Kravei, leader of the Kravei family sat opposite Lagus Tradio. Next to him sat Jarga Siriana, who sat opposite of Gradeus the Berserker. To the right of Tradio sat Edain Drosia, who faced Urokai Agvain. The remaining seat was left empty, a reminder of the treachery they had commited. No one said a word as all eyes seemed drawn to the empty seat that should have been filled by one they all looked up to.

A heavy sigh left Lagus' mouth as he sipped his tea. "We have not gathered like this since before events were set in motion..." No one seemed to wish to speak until Urokai nodded. "Not since before we were abandoned by HIM." He shook his head in anguish. "Why would he care more about those pathetic humans than us, his own kind?!" Roctis raised his head, frowning. "You should not speak of him that way Urokai. He is still-" "Still what?" Gradeus interrupted, rising to his feet. "Still better than us? Still forcing us to live a way we don't want to? Well he's gone now! Nothing will change that!" Roctis opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by the hand of Jarga on his shoulder. "Gone he may be, Gradeus, but his name alone still holds power. The respect for him we once had should not tarnish his name in eternal sleep as it did in life."

Everyone grew quiet at Jarga's words, thinking back on their betrayal. Edain shivered, wondering why things had to be that way. Wait...who were they talking about? Who had they betrayed? Emptiness flitted through her mind before flashes of memories and feelings began to rise forward, causing her to tremble.

"No...no please no..." The others stared at her, some in concern and others in anger. "Edain, what is it?" Roctis asked. "We...we BETRAYED...Sir Raizel..." She muttered. Before she could speak any further, Lagus took up her cup and placed it in her hands. "Drink Edain, it will help calm you." Unease settled in the pit of her stomach, but with all eyes on her she dared not refuse. As she drank, Lagus Tradio's eyes gleamed with malice. The more she drank, the more her mind began to fade, and the deeper under his control she fell.

Placing the now empty cup onto the table once more, Edain sat and said not a word. None spoke as the weight of their actions hung over their head, each seemingly pondering their own thoughts and actions. Urokai spoke up once more. "Its not like we had a choice though...it was US, or the HUMANS. We...we HAD to betray him..." He swallowed past the lump in his throat as the others nodded sadly. Grief at what they had done tore through Roctis, before the thought of Ignes sprang forth in his mind. Everything he had done was for her protection. After all, no matter how much respect (and fear, if he was honest) that he held for HIM, he could not let his daughter be destroyed. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. His actions were to protect his daughter, and in that he found self-justice. Jarga sipped at his tea and thought of what had transpired. "Where do we go from here? People will soon find out what we have done."

"No." Lagus replied. Standing, he moved to the fireplace, turning his back on the five other people in the room. "No one will know but us." Turning to face everyone, a creepy, haunting grin made its way onto his face. "No one will know but us, and when the time is right we will use him to take down the Lord and rule Lukedonia ourselves. After all, with such power as HIS, who else could kill the Lord and anyone who stands in our way? Even if it is only in rumor, his name will be our way to sending all those who oppose us to eternal sleep." Lagus spread his hands in a grand gesture, and the others could only watch as his plan was made clear.

"We will benefit greatly from this, and his eternal sleep shall be unknown until the Lord is sent to join him. None shall stand in our way. None shall blame us. For it will not be OUR work, oh no." Lagus smirked terribly. "The fall of Lukedonia will come at the hands of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, the True Noblesse."


End file.
